Captain Henrietta deClair
Captain Henrietta deClair is a halfling guard and second in command of the Orlen Guard in the town of Orlen, Touissaint. Description Appearance Henrietta is a halfling, standing about 3'03" with an athletic build. She has fair, freckled skin and brown eyes, with long, golden hair. She typically dresses modestly, preferring blues and simple dresses. Personality Henrietta is idealistic and spunky, with a deep love for her town and a desire to protect the people in it. Justice and honor mean everything to her, and she believes whole-heartedly in the Guard and its mission. She isn't naive, but her optimism and idealistic streak can lead her seem a bit childish to some. She is loyal to Commander Vance, who is like a hero to her, and while she is not as hard on criminals as he is, she is still seen as something of a hard-ass. On occasion, during her rare time off, she enjoys letting her hair down and having a fruity drink at the Rusty Dragon. She has a desire to reach out and make friends, but she's a bit shy without her armor and her badge. Biography Background Henrietta was born to a pair of halfling cobblers in the town of Orlane, Touissaint. They were killed when she was an infant by goblin raiders, and she grew up in the orphange, effectively raised by Isaac Aramo among the town's orphans. She was always well-behaved, though she had few friends. Henrietta was always quiet, more content to observe the other children than participate. The observant young girl was always captivated with stories of heroes and knights, and wanted more than anything to be like them. More than anyone, Commander Vance was her hero, and she modeled herself to be like him. The second that she could, she joined the Orlen Guard. She lacked the size and strength of her peers, but she was tenacious and packed a lot of spirit. She proved her colors over the course of several years, assisting in a number of situations and, in the winter of 523 AM, she proved her exemplary bravery and skill and passion to defend her town when she stood her ground against a band of goblins at the West Bridge. She felled six goblins by herself, holding them back before reinforcements could arrive and drive the goblins back for good. In the wake of this bravery, Henrietta was promoted to Captain of the Guard, to work directly under Commander Vance. When he retires, he could possibly name her as his successor. The thought both excites her and intimidates her. She has worked as the Captain of the Orlen Guard for the last four years. In the Game The day of 19 Quen'pillar was the same as any other; she helped give out assignments, went on patrol. Nothing out of the ordinary. That night, she went to the Rusty Dragon for a drink. She spent the evening by herself and went home alone. The next morning, she found herself busier than she thought she would be: the lighthouse keeper, Erdrick Rousseau, had found two dead bodies on Junk Rat's Bluff, belonging to Amos LeBeau and Father Reneau. While the Commander took care of that, Henrietta too charge of keeping the peace. Later that morning, a guard informed her that Tiberius LeBeau, Amos' uncle, was the last person seen with the deceasedd, only hours before he probably died. While she couldn't be sure, Henrietta made the call to bring Tiberius in anyway, just in case. She traveled to the LeBeau Estate four other guards and took Tiberius back to the Barracks for questioning. She decided to hold Tiberius until the Commander returned, and left to keep working until that happened. Appearances Volume 1 * Chapter 1x01 - '"The Town of Orlen" * '''Chapter 1x02 - '"Netheril" Relationships Commander Vance Henrietta has always looked up to Commander Vance. He is her hero, her role-model, and was something of a father figure to her. She is extremely loyal to him and works hard in order to meet his standards. She would follow Commander Vance to the Gates of the Hells if he asked. Edmund Horner & Delroy These two guards have been with the Orlen Guard for a few years now. They're good enough at their job, and while they may not be the brightest--especially Edmund--they have good hearts and are trustworthy. '''Emiko Yaijitsu Emiko was the closest thing Henrietta has to a real friend. They only really started to talk since Emiko returned from her adventures. While they talked from time to time, they didn't know each other all that well. Enzo Henrietta and Enzo were at the orphange at the same time, though he was adopted while she never was. Regardless, in the short time they lived there together, she always thought he was funny and, as she got older, she developed a little crush on him. She only saw him less and less as the years went on, but she is always pleased to see he's still as eccentric as he ever was. A part of her still kind of wishes he would notice her, but has accepted that will never happen. Character Information Notable Items * Orlen Guard Captain Issue: 'Includes a masterwork longsword, a masterwork steel shield, plate armor, a masterwork light crossbow. Also includes a badge. * '''First Aid: '''Henrietta has a healing potion on her person, in the event of an emergency. Halfling Abilities * Small size (+1 AC & attack rolls vs. Medium; +4 Hide, -4 penalty to Grapple; carrying capacity is 3/4 that of a Medium creature) * Base landspeed of 20 ft. * '''Coordinated: '+1 racial bonus to attack rolls with thrown weapons and slings. * '''Courage: +2 morale bonus vs. fear. Stacks with Lucky. * 'Keen-Eared: '+2 bonus on Listen checks. * 'Lucky: '+1 to all saving throws * 'Sure-Footed: '+2 Climb, Jump, and Move Silently. Fighter Abilities * '''Bonus Feats: '''Henrietta has a number of bonus feats to aid her in combat. Trivia * Her family name is not deClair; this was a name she gave herself when she came of age. * Henrietta's favored scent and flavor is apple.